Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts their cake hole
by Mizuhime137
Summary: You've been living at the bunker for awhile now. Tensions start to build. How will you handle the boys advances? Things get crazy. This is a reader insert. Y/N means your name.
1. Panic! At the Bunker

**The following is a songfic. Meaning it's highly recommended you listen to the list of songs below as you read. I promise it really helps set the mood! I own none of the characters. I apologize for nothing. **

**List of Panic! At the Disco songs:**

**Victorious**

**Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time**

**Hallelujah**

**Say Amen (It's Saturday Night)**

**Miss Jackson **

**Death of a Bachelor **

**Trigger warnings:**

**#fat shaming #jealousy #inappropriate dancing #fingering #lingerie #body positivity #plus size #voyeurism #sensual behavior #foul language #blasphemy technically #descriptions of genitalia #kissing #french kissing #blow jobs #cunnilingus #vaginal sex **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"Say it."

Words heavily laced with acid, you already knew what Dean was trying to avoid saying. The stare you gave him was so piercing that he started to shift uncomfortably where he stood. Sam spoke first.

"Y/N, I think what Dean was trying to sa-"

Cutting him off with dripping saccharine in your voice this time "Sam. Dean was about to say something. Don't be rude."

That did it. Dean finally blurted out "YOU'RE TOO CHUBBY ALRIGHT! I just don't think that we can lure these vamps out of the bar with the honeypot scam. We're going for option 2 and just busting up their nest instead."

More silence. Castiel, Gabriel, and Sam just stared between you and Dean. Nobody expected him to actually call you, in so many words, fat. If you hadn't been so full of rage you might have burst into tears right there. It's not like you didn't know what you were. Not that you even cared if the boys saw you as attractive. Well, not ALL of them. Sneaking a quick glance at Gabriel, to gauge his thoughts on the matter, you saw his eyes burning a hole through the floor, absentmindedly playing with the sucker in his mouth.

Finally you spoke. "You know Dean, maybe one day you'll crawl out of your frat boy tower of misogynistic fantasies and learn what a *real* woman looks like. And when that day comes, I hope she turns you down so hard that you choke on it."

That earned you a chuff from Sam and Gabriel. Dean looked visibly hurt.

Sighing heavily, you forfeited "Just go."

"Y/N..." Cas would be the only one brave enough to speak to you after that burn. Eyes full of concern as he reached out and gently touched your face. It had him worried. Speaking like that wasn't normal for you. "Cas, I'll be fine. Just come back in one piece." you said, placing your hand on top of his.

Reaching forward, he gave you a quick hug. If your face hadn't been buried in his trench coat, you might have caught the heated glance Gabriel was giving Castiel for sharing such an intimate touch with you.

The boys slunk out of the bunker and loaded up the Impala. Hearing Baby tear away was all the audio you needed to know you were finally alone. Hot tears started falling from your face. Allowing yourself about 30 seconds of pity, you wiped your face. *That's it*. That's all the time you were going to allow yourself to wallow in self pity. Why did you let Dean get to you like that? Maybe you'd been a little harsh with him. It's not like he was wrong. Always being on the bigger side hadn't stopped you before. Certain kinks aside, you were far from being innocent and inexperienced. Weight didn't hold you back from feeling sexy and feminine before, so why now? You already knew why. Gabriel had heard it. Ever since you'd met him he'd been constantly on your mind. At first, it was just a bit of an infatuation, but over time he had become the central focus of your 'night time activities'.

There was something just so intoxicating about those whiskey eyes, his trademark smirk, the way his hair tickled the tops of his cheekbones, those stunning 6 golden wings that framed him perfectly. All he had to do was look at you and you'd feel your center start to tighten and flutter. **Gabriel**. Fuck Chuck. All your prayers would go to Gabriel.

Thinking of him made you wet, wanting, and full of lust. *Stop it Y/N. You're just making it worse.*

Deciding a distraction was in order, you set on making an apology pie for Dean. Time to unwind and do some baking. Maybe get drunk and dance in your underwear. After shuffling through your IPod you decided it was a Panic! At the Disco kind of night. Opening a bottle of Merlot and taking a couple of hits off the joint you had stashed in your room, you started feeling giddy and playful.

*Tonight we are victorious *

*Champagne pouring over us*

*All my friends we're glorious*

*Tonight we are VIC-TOR-EE-USS*

Hooking up the bunker to be blue tooth friendly was the smartest thing you tweaked since you set up permanent residence. Music blasted from the kitchen loud enough to make the walls shake. The chorus hit and you began to sing along and shake your ass in time with the music.

*Oh we gonna turn up the crazy*

*Livin like a washed up celebrity*

*Shootin fireworks like its the Fourth of July *

*Until we feel alriiiiiight*

Missing the unmistakable sound of rustled wings enter the bunker, you carried on strutting your stuff. When you turned around you shrieked, effectively launching the eggs you were beating, all over your pants and knocking the flour all over the kitchen island. A very confused looking Castiel stared back at you. "Jesus Cas! Put a bell around your neck!".

"My apologies, Y/N. I didn't mean to startle you." a giant syringe, filled with dark liquid in his grasp. "Sam forgot the dead man's blood and I offered to retrieve it." Glancing down at the pants you were removing, his face heated up. "What- what are you doing?"

"Well, they're sticky and it's not like I'm not wearing underwear." Shimming out of the offending clothing, you stood in front of Cas feeling no shame. If Castiel was anything to you, he was like an older brother. Mostly you were just happy you were wearing cute panties today. They were a light mint color with white lace around the edges and a very risqué section above your ass was nothing but ribbon laced like a corset. You had on the matching bra too. "What? It's just like a swim suit, Cas. It's not a big deal."

*All right. All right it's a hellofa feelin tho*

*It's a hellofa feelin tho*

The song had changed to Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time. One of your favs. It made you feel powerful and confident. And a bit mischievous. Swiping a bit of the flour off the countertop, you walked over to Cas. "Now that you've got what you came for...get out. You're 4 wings too shy for how inappropriate I'm about to get. " Then you booped him, leaving a dot of flour on the tip of his nose. And then he was gone. Turning back to your baking, you chuckled to yourself at how easy it was to get Castiel so flustered.

Castiel appeared a moment later in the back of the Impala looking indeed flustered. "Did you get it?" Dean asked from the drivers seat. Castiel cleared his throat and replied "Yes, Dean."

"What the hell is on your nose?" Sam asked as he reached for the syringe. "Oh" Cas wiped off the flour. "Y/N was baking a pie."

Gabriel smiled. Sweets. He loved sweets. That was no secret. But the sweets that Y/N made were his favorite. Planning on a quick exit after the vamp nest was clear, he decided he'd have to make a detour back to the bunker for some of Y/N's pie. The double entendre wasn't lost to him and his smile turned into a sexy smirk. It wasn't the first time he'd though about Y/N and the sweets she could offer him. Thick thighs, small graceful hands, the way her ass looked when she bent over. And Father help him when she wore her hair down. What was Dean's problem with you, anyway? To him, you oozed sex appeal, thinking about how soft your skin felt the few times he had the opportunity to touch you, he almost started touching himself.

He imagined what sounds you might make if he had you in his bed. Or against the wall. Or on the kitchen countertop he was sure you were dancing around** right now**. A cold shower was in his immediate future. Gabriel was snapped back to reality by Castiel's confusing next words.

"Dean, would it be acceptable to give Y/N a clothing allowance?"

"A clothing allowance?" Sam asked quizzically. "What the hell for?" Dean snapped.

Castiel continued "Well the underwear she was dancing around in seemed to be in need of replacing. There were pieces missing..."

The car came to a screeching halt. Dean swiveled around and said "Run that by me again?".

"From her rear...there were pieces missing..." Castiel's voice fading away.

The smile had disappeared from Gabriel's face. It had been replaced with something else. Something carnal. Hanging on Castiel's every word, holding breath he didn't need, due to his angel status, body frozen. Pensive, waiting.

"Cas what the hell do you mean there were pieces missing?" Dean spat out. Sam and Gabriel leaned forward, like if would make the description come faster.

"She told me I was 4 wings too shy for how inappropriate she was about to be, and when she turned around, the back of her underwear had a portion, right above her bottom, with some ribbon, in a cris cross pattern, ...:tied up with a bow."

Dean's jaw visibly dropped as he struggled to find the words to explain the intricacies of lingerie to an angel of the lord. Before he had a chance, Gabriel spoke up from the back seat.

"See ya Losechesters".

*Snap*

Gabriel was gone.

"What did she mean by I was 4 wings too shy?" Cas asked Sam."Humans can't see angels wings and the only ones with 6 wings are archangels."

"I think you just answered your own question Cas." Sam answered.

A soft "Son of a Bitch" came from Dean as he turned the car hard to start heading home. Dean smacked the steering wheel and yelled "SON OF A BITCH!".

"Dean, what are you doing? What about the vamp nest?" Sam exclaimed.

"It'll be there tomorrow!" Dean bellowed. "Besides, we're now down a man and there's no way in hell i'm gonna let that trickster put his sticky hands anywhere near Y/N!".

"You can't be sure he's headed back to the bunker, Dean. Gabriel tends to flake a lot. He could be anywhere." Even as Sam said those words he knew exactly where Gabriel was headed.

Dean said nothing. The odometer spoke for him. They were headed back to the bunker at 90 miles an hour.

—

*All you sinners stand up, sing Hallelujah *

*Show praise with your body, stand up, sing Hallelujah *

*And if you can't stop shaking, lean back, let it move right through ya*

*And say your prayers, say your prayers, say your prayers*

Finishing up trussing the Apple cinnamon pie, you stood back, admiring your work. There, in the center, was a giant, veiny, cock made out of dough. "Heh heh" you chuckled. Knowing Dean would eventually buckle and eat the pie. It was his favorite. Waiting to watch him wrestle with himself, until he broke and accepted the fact that he'd have to eat a dick, was a dish literally served best cold.

The song playing poetically described how you felt. Lyrics resonated through you.

*And the time for being sad is over*

*And you miss him like you miss no other*

*And being blue, is better than being over it, over iiiit*

It felt like something spiritual rolled around in smut, ridden hard and put to bed wet.

The music was too loud for you hear Gabriel's entrance. Silent and watching the scene before him, Gabriel hovered in the doorway. The only clue he was even present had been his winged arrival. Making sure he hadn't fully appeared, staying invisible.

Finally seeing the infamous underwear for himself, he noted Cas had purposely not touched the surface with his description. '*That cock blocker *' Gabriel thought, suddenly became jealous as hell that Castiel had seen you in something so revealing. All those feelings suddenly dissipated when he saw you slide down a wall, in a way that could only be described as, pornographic. Dancing like you were in a music video without an ounce of humility. Only ever imagining you acting like this in his deepest fantasies. Confidence in your body pushed you around the room. Intoxicating. Like a goddess of lust. He just had to get near you.

The scene quickly shifted with song.

*I pray for the wicked on the weekend*

*Mama can I get another Amen*

*Oooooh ooh it's Saturday night *

*Swear to God I ain't never gonna repent*

*Mama can I get another Amen*

*Oooooh ooh it's Saturday night *

Now you were on fire. Being alone in the bunker and grooving to some of your sexy tracks made you feel brave.

No scratch that- fearless.

Brendon Urie's vocals on this new track inspired your inner vixen. Whenever you got to this level your confidence turned you into a size 2 porn star. The lyrics were getting to you in a vibrating way. Having no qualms about dancing wildly around the kitchen, gyrating and rolling your hips in time with the rhythm, you finally just let go. Feeling brazen, you childishly started drawing in the spilt flour. Bounced with the beat, you finished your doodle.

A heart with wings and a halo. Inside you'd written one word.

Gabriel.

Moving fluidly around the kitchen island, Gabriel got a glance at the counter and his breath hitched. *No fucking way*. "Y/N wants me? Reality hit him. "Y/N wants me" he said with a curl of his lip. Deafening heartbeats now pounding his ears. Watching from the other side of the counter as she stopped, smirked, and added two devil horns to the top of the heart. *She's not wrong.*Gabriel thought, as he moved dangerously close to her body. A whiff of perfume drowning him in sensuality. Mere inches away from her, she suddenly spun away in time with the lyrics to the other side of the counter. Kissing two fingers and placing them inside the heart, she licked her lips sensuously.

Wickedness flashed in her eyes. Shoving her hand deep into her core, she brought out her middle finger, slick with her juices, **and wiped it across the surface of the pie**. Raising the finger to her lips, she licked it clean, and then flicked off the pastry, mouthing the words *fuck you Dean*.

If she hadn't turned to put the pie in the oven, she would have seen the edges of the counter splinter under the pressure of some unseen force. Gabriel vowed that Dean would get nowhere this pie.

The sexual tension of the song was reaching its peak and you started grinding against the counter pretending it was Gabriel in front of you. On the opposite side of the counter, Gabriel began to pant. The only savior to his body's betrayal was the ungodly volume of the music. Pupils blown, he locked on to your every movement. All of a sudden he realized what you were about to do as you reach for your top.

Meaning to make himself known, frozen instead at the sight of you removing your shirt. Slowly crawling up onto the counter, you salaciously pressed your body onto the flour. Every hormone in his body screamed to devour you. Then you flipped on to your back *writhing* as you groped your breasts. It almost made you come. And you weren't alone in that feeling. The song ended.

Laying on the counter, you tried to catch your breath. Gabriel suddenly appeared above you just *staring*.

Before you had a chance to react, you heard someone clear their throat. Leaning your head towards the door, there stood Sam, Dean, and Castiel. By the looks on their faces, you placed them somewhere between shock and desire.

A shrill squeak escaped your lips as you plummeted unceremoniously to the ground. Hiding behind the counter, you tried to calculate how long they might of been standing there. Raising you head high enough to peek, you saw that the answer was most definitely long enough.

*Fuck*

Had Gabriel seen? Of course he had. They all had.

*FUCK*

Mustering up your emotions you made a command decision. *Fuck it*

Standing up and composing yourself, you walked around the counter to gather your shirt off the floor next to the object of your hidden desire. Well, not so hidden now. You swallowed hard and just went for it.

Walking up to Gabriel, you leaned into the counter, bringing your body close enough to make everyone in the room blush, archangel included. Locking your sights onto his mouth where the lollipop hung unceremoniously from his lips, you closed the gap and gingerly grasped the stick with your teeth.

It easily fell from his mouth. Placing your hand on the stick, you turned it around and slipped it in between your lips. Dean dropped the vial of dead man's blood he had been clutching in his hand. The noise it made turned your head.

Satisfied with the reaction you were receiving, you flipped your shirt over your shoulder and started sauntering out the door. Not even bothering to make eye contact you said "pie comes out in 30 minutes" as you filed through the wall of tall men blocking your path. "I need a shower. I'm absolutely *filthy*." you stated, as if it was the most normal thing to say. Slapping Sam's ass on your way out the door you shouted "I'll be in my bunk" without ever turning around.

"I believe Y/N just proved you wrong, Dean" Castiel stated.

"Yeah, no shit" Sam added.

Dean just stood there, staring at the counter you had been practically having sex with. Blushing so hard his ears were bright red.

Gabriel was already half way down the hall headed towards your room, holding the IPod you'd left behind.

Once Dean had regained some composure he yelled down the hall "Get back here, you feathery bastard!". Charging after the archangel around the corner, he suddenly came face to face with Sam and Castiel, back at the kitchen door. *You've gotta be kidding me.* Dean thought. Breaking into a run, Dean rounded the corner once more, just to appear back at the kitchen again with the boys. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed to the empty hall. Gabriel had apparently made it impossible to reach your room for the moment with his trickster magic.

Sam moved to the table to set up his laptop, knowing he was grounded to the kitchen for the foreseeable future. Trying not to laugh, he huffed out "Come on, Dean. At least she made you pie.".

"Shut up, Sam" Dean snapped, slumping into a chair next to his brother.

Heart pounding, you closed the door to your room and turned the lock. Not but 5 seconds later there came a knock. "Go away, Dean!" you yelled through the smile plastered on your face.

An almost guttural "**It's NOT Dean**" came from the other side of the door.

*Holy Shit* THAT wiped the smile right off your smug face.

Feeling a weight drop straight to your groin, your pulse raced as you cracked the door open, peeking through. There stood Gabriel, holding the doorframe, eyes hooded, and he looked out of breath, drenched in lust.

Holding your breath, waiting for him to speak, you desperately tried to stop fanning the burning candle currently in your heart.

Looking like a man starved, he took a few deep breaths and settled himself.

"You gonna invite me in, sugar?".

—-

The iPod clutched in his hand was still playing through the tiny speakers.

Hearing the unmistakable lyrics of one of the more sultry songs in your Panic! Playlist, your loins literally stirred.

*Climbin out the door *

*Didn't leave a mark*

*No one knows it's you Miss Jackson *

*Found another victim *

*But no ones gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson*

It was about to get significantly hotter in here if this song kept playing.

Stepping back, you let Gabriel into the room thinking '*in for a penny, in for a pound'.*

The tension in the room was palpable. Gabriel pushed the door behind him shut, re-locking it with a heavy *click*.

Not giving him much leeway into the room, his back pressed against the door. Handing you back the iPod, he said "I have just one question for you". Not waiting for you give a reply, his face suddenly became very serious. "Did you mean any of that...or were you just teasing me for the hell of it?"

Putting a hand on either side of the door, effectively gluing him to the spot, your words failed you. Leaning forward, you barely grazed his lips with yours.

Before you could blink Gabriel had moved with lightning speed, reversing your positions, his body a hairs breath apart from yours. Practically growled as he leaned into your ear "I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want me. Tell me I can touch you.".

Quickly realizing he still had yet to touch you, as close as you were, compromising as the position was, he was still making sure he had your permission to proceed. The look he was giving you told you he wanted to know you, in the most biblical sense of the word.

Choking out the words "I...I want you Gabriel". spoken barely above a whisper, he'd still heard you.

*Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson are you nastay*

*Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson are you nastay*

*Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson are you nastay, are you nastay*

*Out the back door*

*God damn but I love her anyway*

Waiting for the other shoe to drop, to wake up, to hear him pass everything off as a sick, cruel joke, your breathing was heavy. Chests lightly grazing with each gasp. The moment never came. Barely a beat passed before he sunk into you and poured all of his passion into a heated kiss that made your knees weak. It was so intense you moaned into his mouth. Growling in response, his hands flew to your lower back, pulling you closer, trying to meld your bodies into one.

Movements become erratic and desperate. He was like a horny teenager- *insatiable*. With a *snap* of his fingers, you both suddenly flopped on the surface of your bed, his body pressed atop yours. Feeling his hardened length against your stomach made you gasp in appreciation at what you were doing to him. Reaching your arms around his neck to return the embrace, desperately trying to pull him even closer, your fingers accidentally brushed against something soft. **His wings. **

Finally being close enough to touch, you wanted to caress them. Oh, how you wanted to know how soft they were. Would he mind? Would it hurt him? Tentatively, you brushed your fingertips slowly across the silky plumes.

Gabriel groaned loudly and yanked you off the bed, right onto his lap, your legs straddling him. Breaking the kiss, much to your dismay, he spoke for the first time since smashing you against the door. " Darlin', you keep that up I'm not gonna be able to hold myself back much longer". Breathing quickening, as he began to grind into you, desperate for more friction.

"Gabe" you whined. "The flour, it's getting everywhere." Both looking down, you saw at the tangled mess of sheets coated in white powder. It had become slimy as it mixed with the hot sweat breaking out all over your bodies. "I still really need that shower" you confessed.

"Why? I'm just going to get you dirty all over again." Gabriel whispered against your neck. Moving down your chest, his focus locked on to the two orbs of pleasure located inches away from his mouth.

"Gabriel!" you laughed out. "It's getting in your wings. That can't feel good."

He stopped breathing. "How...how do you know that?" he asked, completely forgetting that you had been touching them not but a few moments ago. Searched your face for the answer, he saw you reached up and touched a spot that was clumped together.

Pulling it down to show him, you stated "See? Right here."

"You can see my wings?" The words falling from his mouth in utter disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Can't everyone? I mean, I just figured the boys were used to seeing them and that's why no one talked about it." your brow furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, Darlin, no. They can't see my wings. The fact that you can means something *very* special." his grin spreading ear to ear. Motionless, his body hardened against hers, heart bursting out of his rib cage. *She can SEE my WINGS*

"What does it mean? Is it because I'm into you?" you prodded.

"Something like that" he vaguely responded while giving your throat light, lazy kisses. Not right now, he wouldn't let you know what it actually meant. It would scare you off. Hearing other angels talk about the experience, it always meant the same thing. *Soulmate.* There was no way she was getting rid of him now. Gabriel was over the moon that it had been you. "So... shower?" he said, switching the topic quickly. Moving you off his lap suddenly, made you moan at the loss of contact. Helping you up from the bed, he grabbed at your ass, squeezing it, as he pressed his rock hard erection against your aching mound. "Mmmff" mouth pressed, he relished the pressure. Moving towards the shower in your room before either of you changed your mind, you guided him slowly. Sam and Dean had been nice enough to give you the only room in the bunker that had one. Silently thanking them that you didn't have to walk down a hall right now.

Gabriel grabbed your IPod as he followed close behind you. "This is coming with us. I love what the music is doing to you." Smiling as you stepped into the bathroom, you turned the water on. Suddenly you stopped. Gabriel was about to see you naked. Why were you so terrified? Where did all your confidence just go? Gabriel sensed something in the air and stood behind you, nuzzling your neck with his arm around your waist. Plucking the IPod from his hand, you selected a slow, sexy song to drive away your fears. Setting the device on the counter, you unhooked your bra and let it fall. Gabriel's eyes never left your face.

*The lace in your dress*

*Tangles my neck*

*How do I live*

*The death of a bachelor*

*Oh oh oh*

*Letting the water fall*

Good shower song. A gentle touch was your choice to slowly unbutton Gabriel's shirt. Letting you undress him was beyond sensual. The shirt slid to the floor and you moved to undo his pants. Somewhere a proverbial starting pistol fired at the sound of the zipper being undone. Gabriel moved with inhuman speed and had you both in the shower, your back pressed to the cold tile. Gasping against the freezing wall, the sound motivating Gabriel to hoist you up, your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, as he turned you under the warm spray. No man had ever been able to hold you like this. It was exhilarating. It made you feel sexy. But then again, Gabriel wasn't technically a man.

"Soap, Gabriel" you said between kisses. Nodding, he let you down gently. Grabbing your body wash, you squeezed a dollop on the loofah, working it into a lather. "Turn around" you ordered. Gabriel obeyed and placed his hands on the wall. The suds slid down his gorgeous body. Taking a second to marvel at his delicious form, you moved to clean his wings. Careful not to literally ruffle his feathers, you gently scrubbed away the caked on flour. Vibrations rocked his body under your ministrations. Then a loud crack echoed through the bathroom. The shower tile had broken in the two places where he'd placed his hands for balance.

"We're clean enough" he said, quickly turning to take hold of you and snapping his fingers again.

Once again, you found yourselves atop your bed, the sheets magically clean and bed remade. And your hair was dry. Gabriel must have noticed the look you had and said "Trickster, cupcake. It comes with perks."

"So you could've just snapped your fingers and cleaned every thing? What was the point of the shower?" you chuffed.

"To get you naked and wet. Obviously." Gabriel glanced down at your still present underwear. "These need to go." Using his angelic strength, he ripped them as if they were made of paper. Gasping at his actions, you grabbed at the sheets as he dove straight into your folds. That angelic tongue made one slow, long lick from your entrance to your bundle of nerves. Any problems you were going to voice about him going down on you got lost in the fog your fast approaching release had created.

Gabriel muffled a groan into your apex, "You taste like sweetness and cherry pie, sugar".

"Gabriel.. I.. I need... to te-tell you something" you rasped. But you didn't get the chance to say, your orgasm crashed over you like a rolling wave. Finding out the old fashion way, he discovered you were a gusher.

A long time ago, an old boyfriend had made you feel ashamed of what your body naturally did when you came. Self conscious ever since, you avoiding letting guys go down on you.

Gabriel not only wasn't repulsed, he ferociously drank your essence in its entirety, grinding himself into the edge of the bed.

Something animalistic awoke in you. Shoving yourself off the bed you reached to grab Gabriel's face and licked his lips before dominating his mouth with your tongue. Pushing him down on the bed with all your strength, you grabbed ahold of his boxers and ripped them off, causing his member to spring forth at full mast. After so long of wondering what he looked like naked, you were finally rewarded with the sight before your eyes. Definitely not disappointed.

Diving onto him, you pressed one hand onto his abdomen, the other finally holding his manhood. Giving his tip the smallest of licks, you tasted the pre-cum that had started forming. Mmmmm. Tastes like honey. Flipping your hair out of the way, you gave him the perfect view as you languidly dragged your tongue from the underside of his length all the way to the top. Gabriel's head fell back with a flop as he moaned embarrassingly loud. Taking him fully in your mouth, your tongue swirled around his rod like a lollipop, then suction, bobbing up and down. Setting a pattern on repeat, you felt Gabriel tense up beneath you. "Can't...too much...need to...going to..." the words hitched between his panting.

Suddenly he grabbed you by the shoulders and lifted you off his dick. Thinking you'd done something wrong until he said "Y/N...please, sugar" his forehead pressed to yours "I need to feel you around me. I can't wait any longer." Straddling his lap, you positioned your body to line up with his, foreheads still pressed together, hands on his shoulders, you lowered yourself slowly onto him. Soft little 'ah's' escaped from your lips as your hips sheathed him fully, stilling yourself as you adjusted to his girth. Both pausing for a moment, you each reveling in the feeling of being completely joined. Slowly, you started moving your hips up and down. Gabriel took over from there, grabbing any bit of you he could touch, his hands moved at a flurrying pace. He coaxed you to speed up, his hands locking on your hips tightly, helping you gyrate. Throwing back your head at the sensation, you started to cry out loudly in between breaths, as he hit your sweet spot over and over again. To him, it sounded like you were singing. Seizing the opportunity, he took one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking hard. Pushing his face into your breast, you held him there.

"Gabriel...harder...please"

Launched you forward upon hearing your plea, he began fucking you into the mattress faster, as if he was chasing down his own release. Tiny droplets of sweat were forming on his brow. You knew he was close. So were you. Gabriel suddenly stilled, realizing for the first time that he wasn't wearing protection. Watching him figure out what step to take next, you leaned up to his ear and whispered "I'm on the pill. You can come inside me." Pace quickly resuming with new fervor, maddened with passion, you became a matching set.

"Y/N...I lo-mmmm" his mouth stopped by your kiss. Not yet. *Not yet* you thought. It's too soon. It's just the moment. Fighting against your mouth, pushing his grunts down your throat, he came, biting your shoulder. Warm pulses surged through your body as his very essence soaked into your core. Fiercely, immediately, ear splitting and guttural, you came again, visibly shaking from the intensity of accepting his grace. Flashes of gold shimmered across Gabriel's honey colored orbs. The same gold had presented in your eyes as well, a private viewing for him only. A beat. Another beat. Satiation painted over your face, he closed his eyes, placing a chaste kiss on your swollen lips. Logging 'biting' as a fetish of yours, he slid out of your warmth and settled beside you, watching your breathing as it slowed. The music from your iPod hummed in the background.

Gabriel's fingertips ghosted along your arm at your side. The touch was so small but intimate. Shivering at the sensation, your body buzzed with endorphins. Turning towards him, you saw his gorgeous eyes gazing at you like you were a present he'd just unwrapped on Christmas.

A smirk gracing your mouth, the cheesy line broke the silence, "So, was it good for you?".

Gabriel chuckled and pressed his face into your tummy, resulting in giving you a raspberry as punishment. Squealing with laughter at first, you immediately stopped as he moved down your body towards your glistening sex.

"Gabriel? What are you doing?".

"Going for seconds, cupcake. Didn't I tell you I have a sweet tooth?".


	2. I Hate Weeknd's

**The following first section takes place during the same time as the events in section 3 of the previous chapter. Immediately following the conclusion, the time lines sync back up**

**The Weeknd Song List:**

**Pray for Me**

**In the Night**

**Earned it**

**Star Boy**

**I Feel it Coming**

**The Hills**

**Call out my name **

*"Oh fucking hell. Was that a moan?"*Dean panicked to himself. Praying to Chuck, he couldn't stop himself from straining to hear any noise coming from the hall. A thud. A moan. *No no no no no, please no*his mind betraying him as it conjured a clear image of your body underneath Gabriel.

"Did the shower just turn on?" Dean asked. Sam popped his earbuds out, "You say something Dean?". Dean quickly backpedaled, "Nothin Sammy. Go back to your movie."

Pacing the kitchen, Dean's attention turned to the only other person in the room. Castiel. "I bet you could pop out of here, huh Cas, as long as it wasn't towards Y/N's room. Why you stickin around?"

Castiel responded without turning around from his seat on the couch, "The pie comes out in 23 minutes, Dean. I wouldn't want her efforts to go 'up in smoke' as you humans say". Air quotes had been added by the angel at "up in smoke". Dean scoffed, crossing his arms at his chest. Castiel beamed a little at having used the correct vernacular.

Doing laps around the kitchen was not helping Dean's mood. At least everyone else was in their own world, no one noticing his humiliating posturing. Slumping into the seat next to Sam, Dean placed his crossed arms on the table, lowering his head into the cradle it created. Music leaked from earbuds, blocking out all sound for Sam. Why didn't Dean think of that?

*Tell me who's gonna save me from myself

When this life is all I know

Tell me who's gonna save me from this hell

Without out you

I'm all alone*

Great. Not exactly Dean's style but it resonated, calling his bluff. How stupid could he possibly be? Regret pressed him to the table, his earlier word blowing up in his face. In a desperate effort to keep anyone from touching your body, he had shoved you into Gabriel's arms. Sinking in to the song, Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out the pained look on your face when he had called you chubby. Nothing wrong with being chubby or fat, it didn't disgust him like he had made out. That fiery temper caught his attention before he'd even noticed your looks. The way you'd told him you **weren't** his *sweetheart*. It had sparked a small torch that now blazed out of control.

Most girls swooned at his feet. The collection of panty dropper pick up lines he'd amassed didn't even phase you. Never being interested in a woman for her mind AND her body before, he felt like a shell of his former self. All those walls he'd let down now felt like a punishment for daring to be emotionally attached to someone.

Time spent around you had softened him. Being benched for more and more cases took a toll on your friendship. Coming up with excuses for you to remain at the bunker had become difficult, leading up to the Hail Mary fuck ton explosion of the evening. Hunting came naturally to you. It was something you were good at, Dean couldn't deny it. How could he tell you hunting by your side made him dangerous? The very presence of you made him reckless, protective, *fearful. *That's how Hunters ended up dead. It's also why most Hunters weren't married. Correction- weren't married anymore.

One time he'd complimented your moves in taking out a werewolf. An accidental 'sweetheart' falling from his lips. The meaning changing from a cheap nickname to something secretly endearing. Expecting a verbal tongue lashing, Dean had been surprised when you had smiled sweetly and huffed instead. It because his nickname for you religiously after that.

That smile. That I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude. The way your eyes lit up when you gushed about Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Listening to what you were passionate about drove him to want to connect with you on an intimate level. Secretly, over many months, he had read all the books and seen the movies. No one knew. It was his way of spending time with you when you weren't around.

Another time he'd filled out one of those stupid Cosmo quizzes with you just to learn what your favorite flower was, your favorite food, color, movie.

-Dahlia's

-Lasagna

-Every shade of Blue

-Casablanca

*In the night she hears him calling *

*In the night she's dancing to relieve the pain*

Different words. Same message. Dean had fucked up everything. The song reminded him how you never talked about your past with any one. Nothing overly personal. Telling him your family was dead had ended the conversation pretty abruptly. That particular past was common in the business. Best not to pry open old wounds. Whenever something tugged at your memories, you danced. It had become your therapy. It also made you unavailable, always wanting to dance alone.

Calling out to Chuck again, Dean begged him for a respite from his thoughts.

*Ding*

The timer on the oven went off. Without raising his head, Dean felt Castiel pass him to retrieve the pie.

Upon observing the baked good, Castiel cleared his throat and said, "Dean, it appears as though Y/N has left you a message".

Standing to see what the fuss was about, Dean came face to face with a giant, hot, dick in the center of the pie. "Oh, come ON!" Dean yelled.

Sam removed his earbuds and rose to get himself another cup of tea. Seeing Cas and Dean crowded at the oven, he walked over, stealing a peek between the two. "HEH!" Sam crowed into Dean's ear louder than necessary. Fixing his tea, Sam relocated to the empty couch and claimed the only surface in the room big enough to be a bed. Headphones back in, Sam turned back to his thoughts.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, attempting to elicit some sympathy for his plight. The task now complete, Cas had no reason to stick around. A whoosh of wind signaling his departure.

Dean stared at the pie. Getting the joke after a moment, he allowed himself a small chuckle. It was actually pretty funny.

All of a sudden Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of you screaming through what sounded like an earth shattering orgasm. Grabbing his chest, feeling his heart sink, Dean started shaking. Fighting tears, he shoved his emotions down, searching for any feelings besides pain. He had to get out of here.

The reality that Cas hadn't returned dawned on him. If Cas got out, maybe he could too? As long as he didn't go anywhere near your room. Remembering that his bunk was down the same hall as yours, he tried to think of anywhere else he could be alone.

Another scream from you filled his ears. This one brought on a rage in Dean. It was *so* intimate.

*How * **dare** *he* Dean fumed. Hearing you in the throws of passion at the hands of that overgrown chicken was too much for Dean to handle. It would have been too much to handle at the hands of any man that wasn't him.

*It should've been him making you moan like that*.

Dean's thoughts turned venomous. Gabriel didn't know shit about the real you. Not like Dean did.

Fucking angels. How had he duped you? How had he seduced you into his bed? Trying to backtrack the events only made him insane.

Getting out of there became his prime mission. Anywhere but here. No sexual relief in sight, no emotional comfort, Dean decided to feed the other wolf. The one that fueled his primal hunting instincts. The one he called on when he killed monsters.

The vampire nest. That would do. Taking on a whole nest by himself was dangerous and stupid. Dean felt dangerous and stupid. Sammy would never let him go by himself. Glancing over at his brother, Dean planned his escape.

Reaching for the keys on the table, Dean carefully palmed them, preventing any sound that might wake up Sam, who appeared to be sleeping.

Backing slowly out of the kitchen, Dean turned down the hall in the opposite direction of your room, heading towards the exit. The bet paid off as Dean successfully reached the edge of the bunker. Closing the heavy metal door silently was a bit of a challenge. Nodding at his success, Dean slid into the driver's seat and roared Baby to life. Speeding off into the night, he calculated his arrival, eradication of the vamps, and return would put him back at the bunker just before sunrise. No one would even know he'd been gone.

As the Impala engine rumbled out of the driveway, Sam slightly stirred on the couch. One word escaping his mouth in a whispered moan.

*It was your name. *

—

**7am the following morning **

Gabriel had been shuffling absentmindedly through your IPod after you passed out somewhere around 5am. Angels didn't need sleep, so he'd set to task on something he could accomplish while holding you in his arms. Searching for the perfect song to wake you to, he'd even added some new ones for later. Music seemed to be a force that ran alongside the important moments in your life. Stacking the deck in his favor wasn't beneath him.

Finalizing his selection, Gabriel decided to let you sleep in for another hour, switching to Candy Crush as you rolled into his chest. Still not accustomed to your touch, his heart skipped a beat, your breath tickling his skin. Maybe he wouldn't let you sleep another hour. Two hours should be enough sleep, right?

Usually by now he'd have been bored out of his mind. Not with you. Not anymore. Kissing your forehead lightly, his fingers trailed absentmindedly from your shoulder all the way down the middle of your back.

A soft whimper passed your lips, your arms reached out, claiming Gabriel in a sleepy embrace. Coming out of your dream, you took stock of your surroundings before fully opening your eyes. Archangel- check. Wait. Naked archangel? Um- check?

Catching your new breathing pattern, Gabriel guessed correctly you'd woken up and hit play.

*So imma care for you, you, you*

*Imma care for you, you, you, you*

*yeah eeee ayyy*

*Cuz girl you're perfect*

*You're always worth it*

*And you deserve it*

*The way you work it*

"You're awfully full of yourself, Gabriel" you whispered, then dragged your teeth down the center of his chest.

"Do it again" Gabriel moaned as he pushed you to your back, positioning his body above yours.

"God, I didn't realize biting was such a turn on for you. Good to know" you said, mentally cataloging the kink.

"Leave my Dad out of this" Gabriel said. "He's always getting credit for some of my best work.".

"OH!" you exclaimed. Going forward you'd have to watch your phrasing in the bedroom.

"Not the biting." Gabriel said. "The other thing" his voice deepening.

"What other thing, Gabriel?" you said, not wanting to play games so early in the morning.

"That" He nuzzled you.

"That. What." your patience now being tested.

"My name. Say my name again."

"Gabriel."

"Softer." he said, mimicking the volume he was requesting. Smirking, you reached up to run your fingers through his hair.*"Gabriel"*you breathed out.

As the sound of the last syllable escaped, Gabriel shuddered and began kissing you, slowly. Sensually. Hands seemed to come from everywhere, touching all over your body. Heavy panting filled the room. Gabriel snuck his hand into your panties.

"Gabriel" you argued "I don't think we should. People are probably awake". Despite your protest you made no moves to stop him.

"That didn't seem to bother you last night but we can be quiet. Well, I can be quiet" Gabriel gloated.

Playfully scowling you responded. "What're you trying to say?".

"Darlin, you are many incredible things. Silent in the bedroom is NOT one of them. A mischievous smile formed on Gabriel's face. "Tell you what,..." he proposed. "Let's turn this into a contest. First person to make a noise loses. Deal?"

Feeling cocky you said "Name your terms.". Gabriel fired away "Heavy breathing allowed, no talking, not even a whisper, no tickling."

"What's at stake?" you asked.

"Loser has sex with the winner."a goofy grin plastering his face.

"Gabriel, we're doing that now. Where's the challenge?" you responded drily.

"Okay, what'd ya have in mind, sugar?"

Taking a pause you thought of what could possibly torture or motivate the angel perched above you. Once a grin spread across your face, Gabriel's eyebrow raised, waiting for you to speak.

"If I win- no trickster magic for 24 hours".

Eyebrow still cocked, Gabriel asked, "And when I win?".

"IF" you stated.

"Alright, IF I win. What's my prize?" he quipped.

You leaned up and whispered in his ear, "There's still one hole on my body you have yet to penetrate.".

Gabriel's jaw dropped, "Oh you dirty girl!"

"Game starts now!" you yelled, pouncing on the unprepared angel.

—

Sam waltzed into the kitchen shirtless and sweaty. Going for an early morning run always helped clear his head. Beats thumped from the IPod strapped to his arm.

*Look whatcha've done*

*I'm a muthafuckin Star Boy*

*Look whatcha've done*

*I'm a muthafuckin Star Boy*

Grabbing fruits and veggies from the fridge, Sam set up the blender and went to work. Not sure if Y/N would be joining him for breakfast after last nights *activities*, he made her a smoothie anyway. Worst comes to worse, he'd just put it in the fridge. Headphones might have spared him last night's aria, but he was still a man. Y/N had literally danced through his dreams last night. A cold shower was next on his docket, recalling some of the more risqué moments of last night's performance. First—- breakfast.

Breakfast was Sam's favorite time of day. It would always be quiet in the bunker, you'd drag your feet into the kitchen, and the two of you would sit there enjoying each other's space. Sam would read the paper, you'd read a book or do a crossword, and the two of you would sit saying nothing. It calmed him. Dean would usually sleep till 9, which meant Sam had you for at least an hour to himself every morning. Sometimes Sam would read, sometimes not. More than one morning, he'd given up reading the paper in favor of watching you. Through several quick glances, he'd seen how you crinkle your nose when you didn't like what you'd read, a small gasp you'd make when you did, the absentminded finger that would twirl around the same curl at the base of your neck every time you got sucked into your own world.

As much as he wanted you, he was starting to realize he'd have to get in line. First Gabriel, then he was probably sure Dean as well. All he needed now was Castiel to figure out the enigma that was human courtship. Normal dating wasn't part of a Hunters life. Or this bunker, for that matter.

Sauntering into the kitchen, you chirped out "Morning Sammy!" with a shit eating grin on your face. Wearing a light blue silk kimono with a pretty cherry blossom pattern across the front, you were absolutely glowing. Sam always thought you looked beautiful, especially first thing in morning. The silk robes you generally wore first thing in the morning, gave you a romantic vibe when combined with bed head. Following slowly behind you was, Gabriel, barely clad in another one of your kimonos, looking like he'd eaten sour grapes. Which he proverbially, just had.

"Oh God." Sam spewed, quickly averting his eyes. Anyone could tell that Gabriel was most definitely naked under the borrowed robe. While the robe normally reached to your knees, on the angel it was mid thigh. Whatever doubts Sam had about your coupling were now crystal clear. Looking over at Sam, you noticed his head drop a bit, a sad kind of smile on his face, his eyes changed color.

Sam had the craziest eyes. They would shift between green, grey, and blue. Green was happy, Blue was actually anger, not sadness. But Grey. Grey was, by far, his most breath taking color shift. Hating to admit it, you'd gotten lost in his eyes every- single- fucking- time they were Grey. This was no different.

Walking over, you knew something was wrong, this behavior only present during times of heartache. Resting your hand gently on Sam's bicep, you looked up and asked in a small voice "Hey. Are you ok?".

Sam recovered quickly, chiding himself for letting so much slip out. "Yeah Y/N, I'm good. Why does Gabriel look so guilty?" Sam forced out a fake chuckle, handing you the smoothie.

Maybe he'd tell you later what was bothering him. "Oh it's not guilt, it's *pride*." you grinned hard like the Cheshire Cat.

That made Sam instantly uncomfortable. That could mean anything.

Gabriel grumbled into the conversation. "I lost a bet."

"Yeah I don't wanna know. I'm gonna go take a shower. See ya later." Sam said, as he leaned over and kissed the top of your head at your hairline. It was something he'd done a million times before, but instead of a friendly expression, it suddenly felt wrong.

Either Gabriel hadn't noticed or hadn't cared.

"I'm headed to the store in a bit. Need anything?" you asked. "Nah, I'm good." Sam answered, making a quick exit.

Noticing the untouched pie in the fridge, you thought about Dean. Obviously he hadn't forgiven you if the pie was still intact. Moving to throw it away, you decided an 'apology lasagna' was a better idea.

Gabriel grabbed it from your hands before it ended up in the garbage saying "I'll take that, sugar." stealing a quick kiss, quite happy that Dean hadn't touched it.

Planning your afternoon, you sat down at the table to write your grocery list.

-Ground beef

-ground pork

-carrots

-onion

-tomatoes

-celery

-red wine

-spices

*Maybe a 6 pack of Dean's favorite beer* you thought.

Gabriel came up behind you at the table, wrapping his arms around you, he whispered in your ear, "Cheater...You didn't tell me you were gonna do that thing with your tongue."

"I prefer to think of it as a loophole," you said, not even bothering to turn around. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining. Oh, wait. YES I DID." you finished, turning around with a proud smile, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Alright sugar, I've got some things to take care of upstairs that shouldn't take me too long. I'll either be back tonight or tomorrow night." Gabriel said, pulling you up into a hug.

"Miss me?" You asked coyly.

Gabriel grabbed the back of your neck and kissed you within an inch of your life. "Promise.".

"How, exactly, are you planning on getting there? Remember, no trickster magic for 24 hours.", you teased.

Stepping back he said "Ah, but you didn't say anything about angel magic." Scoffing, your jaw dropped.

"Loophole" he sang before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

—-

Dean was fading in and out of consciousness. He'd slaughtered every single one of those bloodsuckers, not having backup had been incredibly stupid.

Not just one, but two of those fuckers had gotten the jump on him. He had a large gash in his right side, a busted lip, several bruises, and his eye was swelled shut. It was 4 in the afternoon. Someone was bound to notice him missing soon. Not having the strength to drive anymore, Dean pulled the car to the side of the road. Looking down at his seeping side, he knew he'd have to call Cas.

Maybe he'd get lucky and Castiel wouldn't be at the bunker with Sam and Y/N. The amount of shit headed his way from those two was worth avoiding. Reluctantly Dean palmed his cell and hit dial.

The phone rang a couple of times before Castiel picked up. There was loud music in the background. "Dean?" Cas shouted into the phone.

"Five miles past exit 3 on route 37! Now Cas!" Dean screamed.

"On the way, Dean!" Cas yelled back.

Seconds later Castiel stood in front of the Impala. Coming round to the drivers side door, Cas exclaimed "What happened, Dean?".

"Just heal me ya feathery bastard." Dean barked. Stopping Castiel before starting Dean said, "Leave the cuts and bruises."

"Dean..."

"DO IT!" Dean was adamant.

"As you wish." Castiel replied. Bright white light emerged from his hands, the gash fading away. "Now let's get you home."

"I'm not leaving Baby out here Cas! It's only 30 minutes back to the bunker."

"Fine, then I will ride with you which will give you the chance to explain what happened." Cas affirmed and sat shotgun. Dean glared for about a minute before turning over the ignition, pulling back onto the road.

They drove in silence for about 5 minutes before Dean finally spoke.

"Honestly I'm not sure what was going through my head last night. I just needed to get out of there. I couldn't stay and listen to that pervy angel and Y/N do the horizontal mambo. "Dean confessed.

"Dean, I don't believe they were dancing with each other last night." Castiel said. "I'm certain that they were having sex.".

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's what horizontal mambo means, dummy!".

"But why wouldn't you just say that, then." Cas asked.

"You know what, that's not the point!" Dean snapped.

Another two minutes passed in silence. Coming to a realization, Castiel asked, "Dean...do you have feelings for Y/N?".

Breathing hard through his nose Dean replied quietly, "She hates me Cas. She made it very clear she's not interested in me last night.". Dean's eyes started to water.

Castiel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You obviously care for her deeply. You should tell her how you feel. "

"Did you see how happy she looked? I've never seen her so happy!" Dean cried out. "I never made her that happy.".

Castiel just stared at Dean with concern.

"Besides, she's with Gabriel right now. How am I supposed to complete with a freakin archangel?".

"Dean-"

"You can't say anything Cas! I'm not gonna screw up a chance for her to be happy!" Dean swore.

"I don't agree with your decision but I will say nothing if that's what you wish." Castiel vowed.

"It is." Dean stated, then turned the car radio on full blast. Zeppelin pounding through the speakers. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the music.

—-

**20 minutes prior **

Back from the grocery store and in full swing in the kitchen, you finished checking on the lasagna into the oven. Maybe another 15 to 20.

*Tell me what you really like*

*Baby I could take my time*

*We don't ever have to fight*

*Just take it step by step*

*I can see it in your eyes*

*Cus they never tell me lies*

*I can feel that body shake *

*And the heat between you legs*

*You've been scared of love and what it did to you*

*You don't have run, I known what you've been through*

*Just a simple touch and it could set you free*

*We don't have to rush when your alone with me*

*I feel it comin...*

"Dance with me, Cas!" you yelled, pulling him from the table. Castiel awkwardly moved with you to the beat of the music. The smell brought Sam to the kitchen, checking out if dinner was ready.

"20 minutes left Sam!" you shouted over the music, swaying out of the way of Castiel's lumbering frame.

Sam nodded, then saw Castiel step on your foot for the fourth time. "Help me out here Sam?" you pleaded. Sam graciously walked over and took Cas's place. Relieved to be free, Castiel felt his phone vibrate. One second you saw Cas on the phone, straining to hear the other end. Sam twirled you. Then Castiel was gone. *That was weird*, you thought.

Sam hadn't noticed and pulled you in for another spin. The smile on his face was so bright, it almost matched yours. Snapping out of the spin, you both lost grip and separated, laughing as you stumbled. Sam ran over and swooped you up, saying " Let's try that again." The second try was more successful, and as you spun back into Sam's arms, he tried to dip you. Tried, anyway. Miscalculating the weight shift and forgetting to move his foot sent you both crashing to the floor with an "OOMPH".

Deep belly laughter sprung forth from you, followed by Sam. It became a little difficult to breath with the giant Moose man's body pressing down on yours. Both of you became painfully aware how close Sam's face had gotten to yours. Lips almost touching, neither of you were laughing anymore. Staring back into his greenish grey eyes, your heart started to speed up. His breath hitting yours, you finally choked out, "Um, Sam? I can't breathe.".

"Oh! Sorry!" Sam said, raising up, then giving you a hand. Both of your cheeks now a rosy glow from the proximity. Sam looked really awkward and a little ashamed. A door slammed. Moments later Dean and Castiel stood in the doorway.

"Oh my God, Dean! What the hell happened?" Sam shouted. Staring at Dean's cuts and bruises, you waited for his reply. Dean glared at Castiel before speaking, "I'm fine. Just had a little trouble with that vamps nest."

"Are you kidding me right now? You went alone? How stupid can you possibly be? That's reckless, Dean. What were you thinking?" Sam lectured.

Walking over to Dean, you tried to touch his bruised cheek, your face full of shock at his purple features. Before you could reach him, Dean jerked away snapping, " I'm fine! You don't have to mother me!." Hands flying to cross your body at the noise, you stared at him, tears forming. "Really, I'm fine Y/N. Cas healed me." Dean said, quieter this time.

"Not all of you, apparently." you stated sarcastically. Trying to reach towards Dean again, he snapped at you a second time "I said leave it!". Jerking your hand back quickly, you ran out of the kitchen towards your room, fighting the tears already falling.

Dean immediately regretted his tone. Sam launched back at him, "What's your problem, Dude? She's was just trying to be nice. She made you dinner, you know? It took her 6 hours."

"I'm not hungry. " Dean said coldly.

Sam stared daggers at his brother, "She's not your punching bag, Dean. Whatever's going on with you- handle it!" At that, Dean turned on his heels, headed for the exit.

"Where are you going now?" Sam shouted after him.

"To handle it!" Dean shouted over his shoulder.

—

Dean was on his 5th whiskey, having already hooked a local girl with his charm, when she walked over, swinging the hotel room key.

"Just a sec, sweetheart." Dean said, throwing back the rest of his drink. Gathering his things, they headed towards the car.

10 minutes later they were at the hotel. 2 minutes later they were in her room. 1 minute later they were sloppily kissing on the bed. Dean didn't even know her name. In a last ditch effort to push you from his mind, Dean tried drowning in someone else's arms. The kissing was ok but Dean was no where near ready to go in terms of sex. A bit relieved when the unnamed girl suddenly whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back." She climbed off the bed and gave a coquettish smile as she slipped into the bathroom. Dean turned on the radio, hoping to find music to get him in the mood.

It must have been an R&B station.

*I only call you when it's half past five*

*The only time that I be by your side*

*I only love it when you touch me*

*Not feel me, when I'm fucked up that's the real me*

*When I'm fucked up that's the real me*

*I only call you when it's half past five*

*The only time I'd ever call you mine*

*I only love it when you touch me*

*Not feel me, when I'm fucked up that's the real me*

*When I'm fucked up that's the real me*

*The hills have eyes, the hills have eyes*

*Who are you to judge*

*Who are you to judge*

"I don't think I can do this," Dean whispered to himself. Every time he'd kissed this other woman tonight, your face kept appearing in his mind. Grabbing his keys off the dresser, he bolted out of the room, leaving the door open.

It was 1am by the time he stumbled into the bunker and decided to head to the kitchen for a beer. Opening the fridge, he found of six pack of his favorite kind, with an "I'm sorry" note on the pack, written in your hand writing. *I'm such an asshole*, Dean thought. Sliding out a beer, he headed for the couch. After a minute, he heard footsteps.

You walked into the kitchen, earbuds swinging and Ipod blasting, wearing one of your signature robes, and headed for the fridge. Dean tried to stay quiet, hoping you'd just be on your way after getting what you needed. The light from the door betrayed him, his form lit up under the fridge's harsh glare. After noticing him there, you paused your song and removed your earbuds.

"Dean? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" you asked. Dean just put his head in his hands, loosely holding the beer. Closing the fridge after getting no reply, you walked over to join him on the couch. Sitting down, you placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dean? Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Christ, he didn't think he could do this. You smelled so good to him. His resolve weakened. Reaching for you, he moved into your lap, hugging your waist while his head pressed into your thighs. Placing a hand on his back, you rubbed small circles, trying to give him comfort. Dean's whole body shook as it was racked with sobs. Everything was coming apart. Letting himself cry for a moment, he held on to you tightly before calming down and stilling. Your robe was getting soaked with tears.

"I know what might help" you said as you pulled him off the couch. Moving him to the center of the room, you synced your IPod, scrolling through your playlist. Dean just stood there like a zombie, staring at nothing. "Dancing it out always helps me. Let me help you, Dean. Please?" Dean made no motion to agree or stop you. Taking it as a yes, you tapped on a song and hit play.

*We found each other*

*I helped you out of a broken place*

*You gave me comfort*

*But falling for you was my mistake*

*I put you on top, I put you on top*

*I claimed you so proud and openly*

*And when times were rough, when times were rough*

*I made sure I held you close to me*

*So call out my name*

*Call out my name when I kiss you so gently*

*I want you stay*

*I want you stay even though you don't want me*

"Oops, wrong song" you said, moving back to the iPod. Dean grabbed your arm, pulling you flush with his body, gently swaying. Letting the music relax you, laying you head against his chest, you closed your eyes.

Slow dancing with Dean felt nice. He could be really sweet sometimes when he shut his mouth. Having your ear so close to his heart, it started racing. You looked up quizzically, "Dean?".

Gabriel had appeared in your room. Not finding you there, he headed towards the music coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, the scene before him froze him to the spot.

Dean's tears were already back. This time visible to you. Reaching out, you used your thumbs to wipe off both sides of his face. Catching you by both wrists tightly, he pulled your hands down, closing his eyes. Holding you there for a moment before softy saying in a broken voice "I can't do this anymore".

Not understanding, you looked at him furrowing your brow, your lips parting slightly. A second later, Dean pulled you into a tight embrace, smashing his lips to yours, desperate and passionate.

Dean was kissing you. Dean was kissing you? Feeling confused, a moment passed before you realized you were kissing him back. A moment after that, you pulled away in shock.

A crack echoed through the room as you slapped Dean **hard** across the face.


	3. Imagine the Possibilities

strongImagine Dragons song list/strong

strongDemons/strong

strongRadioactive/strong

strongBeliever/strong

strongI Don't Know Why/strong

strongRoots/strong

strongDancing in the Dark/strong

strongSucker for Pain/strong

A crack echoed through the room as you slapped Dean stronghard/strong across the face.

strongGabriel and Dean POV/strong

Gabriel watched as you flew out the door past him. There was a reason he didn't follow you. Instead he locked his gaze on Dean. The angels face gave away nothing, he just stood there waiting.

Dean's face was a mixture of guilt and anger. "Just smite me already, you damn bastard".

Gabriel's next words confused the older Winchester, "Hey there, Dean-o. Step into my office", his voice crisp and serious. Reaching down and retrieving the fallen iPod, he snapped his fingers. Dean and Gabriel now stood in a police interrogation room. Dean looked confused and terrified. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Oh come, Dean! It's a joke!" a wide smile spreading across the Trickster's face.

"Think you're real funny, don'tcha pal." Dean said, narrowing his eyes and taking a defensive stance.

"I'm hilarious" replied the confident archangel, gesturing to the table. "Relax, Dean. Take a seat."

After a few seconds, Dean cautiously sat down, not sure what would come next.

Gabriel joined Dean at the table, setting down Y/N's iPod he had been clutching. Soft sounds leaked into the otherwise silent room.

emWhen you feel my heat/em

emLook into my eyes/em

emIts where my demons hide/em

emIts where my demons hide/em

emDon't get too close/em

emIts dark inside/em

emIts where my demons hide/em

emIts where my demons hide/em

Gabriel gave a deep sigh before speaking. "Dean, do you know where I've been all day?"

"No, but your gonna tell me anyway" Dean scoffed.

"emGraupha-Gisg-Und-Stall-Ourh-Van-Med-Graupha/em"Enochian flowing from Gabriel's mouth.

"What?" Dean asked, confused as all hell.

"Wordy, I know. It's so much better in English" Gabriel confessed. "I've been strongliterally/strongall over the cosmos tracking down any information on it."

"Get to the damn point, feathers." Dean snapped.

"Y/N can see my wings. That's emincredibly/em rare for a human." Gabriel declared. "Only a few humans have ever been able to see angel wings, even fewer have seen an archangels. "

"And?" Dean was getting tired of this game.

"And if Y/N wants to be with you as well I'm fine with it" Gabriel finished, his words just hung in the air.

Dean became furious and grabbed across the table, holding Gabriel tightly by his shirt "Your telling me your just gonna hit it and quit it, you piece of shit? You'd just use her? She thinks you're her boyfriend, you dick!".

"Not boyfriend. Soulmate! But I haven't told her that yet. She can see my wings because she's my soulmate, Dean. I'm never leaving her" Gabriel replied.

Dean let go of Gabriel and sat back down, shaking his head, "Why would you do that?".

"Because she's my soulmate, I can feel her emotions. I know when she's in pain. I can hear her thoughts if I concentrate."Gabriel stared at the dumbfounded flannel teddy bear in front of him.

"Dean, do you ever read?" Silence. "Have you ever heard of Plato's tripartite theory of the soul?"

A long pause, followed by an insulting glare from Dean, as Gabriel judged his intelligence. Of course, Dean read. Comics and subtitles count, right?

"I don't appreciate your tone, Princess" Gabriel snarked. "Plato thought the soul had three parts. Appetite, Spirit, and Logic. He wasn't wrong. The problem with that is most of the time you can't feed all three parts with one person. Dads original settings meant that a human would feed their soul from three, not one. Kinda cruel, isn't. Very few have figured out true happiness because of emthat/em twist." Gabriel leaned in towards Dean.

"Now lemme ask you somethin Dean-o. If you could fill each part of your soul to capacity, would you?" Gabriel paused. "Would you deny someone else?"

Dean stared at the table, contemplating Gabriel's words.

Gabriel explained. "Compersion:If she's happy, it makes me happy. And right now she far from it."

"What's she feeling right now?" Dean prodded.

"Miserable. She feels like she cheated on me because she kissed you back. And liked it" Gabriel responded.

Dean just stared at Gabriel in disbelief.

"On that note" Gabriel spoke "She's been calling for me and I don't like keeping the lady waiting. You two need to talk".

Another snap of his fingers and Gabriel was gone. Dean looked around and saw that he was back in the kitchen.

—

A crack echoed through the room as you slapped Dean stronghard/strong across the face.

strongY/N's POV/strong

Turning, you saw Gabriel watching from across the room. Too dark to see his face, too shocked at Dean's actions, too confused, you burst into tears and ran down the hall. Slamming the door to your room, you sank against the weight pressed to your back. What the hell was wrong with you? Gabriel had already given you so much of himself and here you were, throwing it back in his face.

Kissing Dean had left your lips stung and swollen. Feeling all the passion in his kiss, you searched your soul for the reason for your betrayal. Before you'd noticed Gabriel, there had been Dean. It crushed you to see him fawn over so many women half your size and twice your beauty. After realizing he had a type and you weren't it, you had shoved your feelings deep.

That kiss had resurrected your former flame, it also made you disgusted with yourself. Raising up off the floor, you immediately walked over to the bed and flopped down. Grabbing a pillow next you, clutching it to your chest, your sobs filled the room.

About 20 minutes passed, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Wondering if Gabriel would come to you, if Dean would leave, if you could ever fix things. Exhausted from crying, you prayed to Gabriel, sleep starting to overcome you.

A soft hand reached out to touch your back. Jerking awake, you saw Gabriel sitting on the edge of your bed. Without hesitation you flew into his arms, hugging him and crying "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!".

Gabriel held you for a moment, waiting for you to calm a bit "Sugar, there's nothing to forgive. I already know you feel like you betrayed me in some way." A confused look from you. "Mindreader?" He reminded you. "And...I have some things to explain".

Pulling away and setting down next to you, he began "You being able to see and touch my wings doesn't just mean that your in to me. It means you're my soulmate, sweetness ".

You froze and just stared speechless at beautiful angel in front of you.

"Ok, let me clarify" he spoke, taking your hand in his.

"It means I can feel your every emotion. I know when your happy, sad, angry, or even if you're in pain" reaching up to wipe a tear on your face.

Grabbing a pillow from the bed, you smacked him "Where the hell have you been then?".

Gabriel laughed and reached to pull you close "Sorry Darlin', I had to have a talk with Dean first".

After holding you for a minute he gently said, " I know how you feel about him. Literally. I can feel it, too. He makes you happy. Well, when he's not being an asshole. Point is, cupcake, whatever you wanna do about, or with Dean, I'm fine with".

"How do I know you're not full of shit?" you asked.

"Compersion. The happiness of my partner makes me happy. It goes both ways. You'll be able to feel what I'm feeling with a little practice" Gabriel smiled.

"Here" he said, grabbing your hand and placing it on his chest. "Close your eyes and focus on me".

Obeying, you thought only of Gabriel, bits of different emotions rippling through you.

Happiness. Concern. Acceptance. Contentment. Horniness.

"Really, Gabriel? Right now?" You mused.

"I'm always like that when you touch me. Give a guy a break" Gabriel pleaded.

"Things could get really crazy" you confessed, your thoughts drifting to Dean.

"I love crazy" Gabriel said, grabbing your head and kissing you with purpose. The iPod suddenly roared to life through the blue tooth speakers.

emI'm waking up to ash and dust/em

emI wipe my brow and I sweat my rust/em

emI'm breathing in the chemicals/em

emI'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus/em

emThis is it, the apocalypse/em

emWhoa oh/em

"It's all in your hands, sugar" Gabriel smirked. "Mmmm, you smell good enough to eat".

"Hungry? you mused, already sliding your hands under his shirt, running light fingers down his abs.

"Famished" can his only reply, sliding your robe off a shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin now exposed.

"But how would this work, though?" you asked, bringing the conversation back to Dean, and the foreplay to a dead halt. "Would you be involved?".

"Only if you want me to be" he said with his eyes locked on yours.

"And you're sure about this?" you said still prodding. "You would be ok with Dean and me being..." words failing you.

Gabriel leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours. His eyes closed, a sweet smile on his face. "I swear to Dad, no one is paying attention to my sexual preferences... Sweetness, you are a part of me. We share the same soul. I can't be jealous of him. He makes your heart beat. He feeds a part of you. Just like I do".

"I wouldn't know where to start with Dean" you confessed.

"Try the sex. I'm sure he would love to have the sex with you" Gabriel snarked. Smacking him on his chest, you giggled.

"How bout this then. As incentive *kiss*, to get you to to talk to him *kiss*, and as much as it's gonna drive me insane" rolling his eyes, "...we won't be having any sex" Gabriel affirmed.

Scoffing at him "You can't be serious?".

"Sexual frustration is a motherfucker" Gabriel smirked as he backed away.

Raising his hand, placing his thumb and middle finger together, he ended the conversation with "The time limit's entirely up to you, Darlin", before a crisp snap filled the room.

—-

There began a weird sort of dance between you and Dean over the next week. Somehow, without ever speaking, you'd each gotten into a schedule designed to avoid each other. Silently sharing the common areas, operating in unspoken shifts, ships passing in the night.

Spending most of the time in your room, coming out for meals, the air felt heavy.

Gabriel had visited a few times to try and stir the pot. Neither of you had relented and the sexual frustration was not helping. In a last ditch effort, Gabriel had even used his trickster magic to insure you couldn't give yourself an orgasm no matter what you did. Upon discovering that particular new hurdle, you'd kicked him out of the bunker.

Thinking the boys had all gone out, you decided to veg in front of the tv for the night. Bored out of your skull, you sunk into the couch and flipped to the music stations first. Maybe there was some new songs to add to your playlist.

emFirst things first/em

emI'mma say all the words inside my head/em

emI'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh/em

emThe way that things have been, oh ooh/em

Dean suddenly stepped into your peripheral, surprised to see you there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here" Dean fumbled.

"No, it's ok I'll go. You stay" you apologized, scurrying off the couch.

As you walked towards the door, you heard Gabriel's voice suddenly yell "You two are IMPOSSIBLE!". It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. It continued to boom, almost omnipresent.

"I am so done with all this tiptoeing around each other and I'm out of patience. You wanna act like kids? Fine. Until you resolve your beef with one another, you're grounded" Gabriel vowed.

emSnap/em

Suddenly you and Dean looked around to see you'd been transported to a cheesy Vegas Style Honeymoon suite.

emPain!/em

emYou made me a, you made me a believer, believer/em

emPain!/em

emYou break me down, you build me up, believer, believer/em

emPain!/em

Music leaked into the room from a vent in the ceiling. Glancing at Dean, you must of had the same idea as you both reached for the door handle. Of course it wouldn't open.

"Freakin fantastic" Dean muttered over your shoulder. His hand lingered on yours for a bit before he let go of the handle.

"Fine" you said quietly "let's talk". Turning on your heels, you now faced Dean, sandwiched between the door and him. "You kissed me" you said accusingly.

"You kissed me back!" Dean barked.

"Was it really that bad for you?" his voice reaching a loud volume.

Visibly, you flinched. It didn't escape Dean.

"Do you hate me that much?" He nearly whispered.

"NO!" you said matching his previous intensity. Softer now, a small quake in your voice, "You just did it. You didn't even ask" you finished, tears starting to fall. The pieces all came crashing together. Someone had hurt you. He'd seen this before.

All his frustration and fears were replaced with a bit of understanding. Boundaries were very important to you. If you needed to be respected, he would do that. Every time. In his eagerness, he had violated your space without permission, the gravity of the act weighing heavy. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have done that without asking. Won't happen again" Dean vowed.

Nodding you head, Dean understood you'd accepted his apology. The music died down and was replaced by a sultry tone.

emDangerous/em

emYour love is always dangerous/em

emAnd now I'm lost in us/em

emWe're living in a lie of trust/em

emI don't know why but I guess it's got something to do with you/em

emTo do with you/em

emI don't know why but I guess it's got something to do with you/em

emTo do with you/em

Dean moved first. Taking a small step forward, he placed his hands on either side of the door. His breathing was a little ragged. "Gotta question for ya " his eyes darting to your lips, his lids half closed.

"Yes, Dean?" You asked through baited breath. He was so close, you could smell his aftershave. It was musky and warm. Instinctually, you grabbed either side of his shirt, pulling closed the gap between your bodies. The pressure of feeling his erection against your stomach almost made you moan. Gabriel had better have removed your restrictions or you'd kill him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, nearly pressed against your mouth already.

"Yes, Dean" you whispered into his lips.

The dam broke. Dean's hands moved to back of your head, shielding you from harm as he slammed you in the closed door.

Still holding himself back, not kissing you yet, he paused. "If I start, I won't be able to sto—".

"Yes, Dean" you spoke desperately, cutting him off, "yes to everything". Chaos erupted as your forms connected, tongues fighting for dominance, bodies pressed. Clothing became cumbersome, hands began a desperate dance across your skin. Every touch felt electric.

Panting between vicious kisses, heads foggy from lust, you'd both been reduced down to your underwear. The ridiculous heart shaped bed was now behind you, knocking at the back of your knees. Making quick work of your bra, Dean hoisted you up, encouraging your legs to wrap around his core, his hands grabbing your ass. The tightness pooling in your stomach took a deep drop as Dean crawled onto the bed, setting you down gently in the middle.

Sliding in between your legs, his hands trailed down your body, leaving tickled sensitive skin in their wake. Reaching your underwear, he gestured for you to raise your hips, aiding in their removal. Sliding the panties slowly down your legs, he reached your feet, pausing with your right foot in his palm. Dropping to his knees, he planted a hungry kiss at your ankle.

Standing up, Dean slipped off the last barrier between you, kicking the boxers somewhere across the room. You drunk in the sight of him. Already at full mast, you noticed he was just as endowed as Gabriel. Maybe even a bit more so.

Dropping back to his knees, both hands working in tandem, he slid up your body, pausing to kiss your pulse points, his right hand thumb brushed playfully over your left nipple. This earned him a steady stream of soft whimpering from you. His left focused on squeezing and touching the writhing body beneath him, every gasp goading him further.

Lips reaching the bottom of your sternum, his hands moved to guide yours, placing them above your head, he laced your fingers in his. Kissing you slowly and sensually, he lined himself up with your entry.

Pausing one last time he asked, "Are you absolutely sur—".

"God dammit, Dean! Just fuck me!" you pleaded.

Demand heard, Dean buried himself in you to the hilt, both of you gasping at the wave of pleasure blasting through your bodies. Unlacing his fingers, Dean moved both hands to your back, roughly jerking you to his lap, his knees bent almost in prayer. Both of your arms draped over his shoulders, gasping at the strength he held your body to his. Still inside you, he started to rock his hips in a grinding motion, rubbing hard against your swollen g spot.

Eyes fluttering, you grabbed the back of his hair and held on. Loud cries from you, deep grunts from him accompanied each rotation of your hips. Foreheads pressed together, a sheen of sweat forming, you screamed with wanting at each thrust as you came, crying out his name. Giving you no respite, he continued pressure, grabbing fistfuls of your hair, mercilessly kissing you.

Letting gravity win, Dean fell forward, cradling you. Never losing a rhythm, he began a slower pace, torturously slow, as if he was savoring the moment. Screams turned to desperate moans. It was music to his ears, serenading you with his own in return. This is what worship must feel like.

The treacherous pace evolved into a sensual grind. Hard, but slow. Very intense, foreheads touching, soft caresses, gasping into one another. Locking eyes, you could feel the ecstasy seeping between your bodies. Moans turned back to cries, your orgasm building, eyes clenched tight, nonsensical mumbling flowed from your lips.

Suddenly Dean pulled out of embrace, leaving both of you aching. "I almost forgot to see what you taste like" he said, almost like a threat. No sooner had he finished those words, he fell to his knees, yanking your legs hard enough to throw over his shoulders, his breath tickling your clit, massive biceps locking you in place, rough hands clenching your thighs.

Fastening swiftly to your core, Dean's tongue lapped from your entrance all the way to your bundle of nerves, pausing at the tip of your apex, then flicking hard.

"Cherry pie" he smiled.

Both of your hands flew to his head, fingers laced in his locks. It didn't take long for Dean to follow the small signs your body gave.

Soon you fell apart, becoming a quivering mess beneath his ministrations. As you began to come, the realization that you hadn't warned Dean about being a squirter snapped to your mind. It was too late, though. There's was no way you could stop yourself. Accepting possible rejection, you let go. Dean gave the best response. Not only was he not running, he growled at receiving his gift, lapping hungrily at everything you gave him.

Letting your body hum for no more than a few seconds, Dean quickly inserted himself back into your now hypersensitive center. Mouth agape, your orgasmic screams filled the room with every thrust. There were no more walls to come down. Dean had you completely surrendered to your raw emotions.

The tightness of Dean's hold on you increased, rhythm faltering, signaling his release. Grabbing his face on either side, you begged "Open your eyes. I want to watch you come". Dean's eyes snapped open, one hand on yours as he cupped the side of your face.

"You too, I wanna see you too" Dean requested. The levy of your orgasm finally broke, followed swiftly by Dean. It felt like an eternity passed before his sweet pressure lifted, giving you back your breath. Dean quickly rolled to his side, pulling you close, placing light kisses at your hairline, his fingertips grazing your shoulder absentmindedly.

"You think that unlocked the door?" Dean grinned.

"Only one way to find out" you answered, shifting off the bed.

Dean caught your hand, coaxing you back into his arms, "Not yet. Just a little longer". Happily, you joined him once again, sleep weighing heavily on both of you. Steady breathing lulled you into unconsciousness.

—

emDon't throw stones at me/em

emDon't tell anybody/em

emTrouble finds me/em

emAll the noise of this/em

emHas made me lose my belief/em

Sam was already at his spot in the kitchen, attempting to appear distracted, his eyes stealing quick glances at the doorway, waiting for you, unaware that you were still passed out in Dean's arms.

Thinking about you being with Gabriel made him feel a mixture of emotions. Desire, jealousy, longing. But the look on your face told him you were happy. So happy. How could he interfere with that?

Could he even make you that happy? He certainly wanted the opportunity to try. It might be too late. Lost in his own thoughts, Sam imagined yesterday's dance lesson that ended up on the floor. The pressure of your body underneath him still fresh in his mind. Closing his eyes, Sam gave into the daydream that began to form. A clear image of you, clad in tank top/shorts pjs, fuzzy slippers, Chinese silk robe tied loosely, hair mussed.

It was how he saw you most mornings. Except this time his mind made you saunter over, slide yourself between his legs, drag your face across his neck, inhaling him and moaning.

This was definitely a dream. emNobody wake me/em Sam thought, wrapping him arms around your waist, growling into your neck, pulling you closer. Sandalwood perfume mixed with your personal pheromones made it smell real. Sam's cock twitched forcing him to grab your hips, grinding his frustrations against your sex.

Placing your right hand on Sam's chest, your left one turned downward, running along those glorious abs, until you grasped his impressive manhood, earning you a gasp from the man now at your mercy.

Firmly stroking Sam with your left, you moved your right hand to his face, your thumb pressed against his lips, preventing the heated kisses waiting in the wings.

Sam's left hand moved to the back of your head, grabbing ahold of your hair, his right plunged into your already soaked underwear, chasing your mutual orgasms mercilessly, staring intensely at each other.

The dream continued to play out for Sam, quiet moans and sighs comings from the sleeping flannel giant passed out at the kitchen table. Behind him, stood Gabriel, a wicked grin on his face, as he removed his hands from the younger Winchester's head.

"Pleasant dreams, Sammy. This week's dreamy sexcapade is for you. Y/N starts sharing with you next week." Satisfied, Gabriel nodded at his brilliant idea. He already knew Sam would be your final piece. The Winchester's seemed to need a fire lit under their asses to make a move, though. What faster way to get things rolling than showing what it's already like being together. Maybe it was a little underhanded. emOh, well. Trickster/em Gabriel thought.

Panic suddenly rushed through the archangel's body. Gabriel quickly guessed that you had woken up next to Dean, started to freak out as reality set in, and were now in need of reassurance. Smirking at his correct prediction, Gabriel snapped his fingers, his destination your side.

Sam, blissfully unaware, sunk deeper into the steamy scene.

—

Eyes stirring behind closed lids gave a clear sign you were rousing from sleep. A delightful ache covered your body as you stretched your legs, pointing your toes. Eyes suddenly snapping open, Dean's arms cradling you, his breath tickling your ear, the realization of last night sunk in.

People are supposed to be with one person at a time.

That's what you knew. It's just how things were. Right? Doubt and guilt flooded your mind. This had to be wrong. It had to be wrong because it made you happy.

emPervert./em

emGreedy./em

emWhore./em

The backlash you were hell bent on giving yourself was doing a damn good job of breaking your spirit. Breathing started to feel like dry fire in your throat. Images of you and Dean the night before flashed through your mind only Gabriel was there. This time, he watched you and Dean together, his face looked like you'd broken his heart. The fake memory made you stop breathing at the pain you felt you caused. Dean noticed and moved to console you.

"Sweetheart, breathe" Dean crowed at you.

A panic attack.

You were having a fucking panic attack.

Sitting on the corner of the bed, dressed in Dean's T-shirt and black boy-shorts, head between your legs, gasping for air. Everything sounded underwater, muffled voices, lights hurt your eyes, too bright, blood roaring in your ears. Time moved slow, then fast, then slow.

Gasping. You were gasping for air. *It's not enough. *

emNeed more. Something. Somethings touching your face. Is it good? Feels nice. Fingers are safe. Fingers are safe? What?/em

That didn't make sense.

Panicking.

Still panicking.

The worst thing about your panic attacks is not knowing when they'd end. Every time it felt like you're dying. It felt strongexactly/strong like you're about to die. Adrenaline rushed through, shaking your limbs. The realization that you hadn't woken from a nightmare followed by a panic attack in almost a week hit you.

Usually you were alone. Somehow that made it easier. Having Dean witness one wasn't on your list of things to do today. emShit./em Gabriel might be here any second. No, he'd strongdefinitely/strong be here any second. Not knowing how you'd react to two people seeing your private shame, you tried to calm yourself before things got worse.

emFuck./em

emFUCK/em

emGotta breathe. In and out. Do your counting, Y/N/em

The pneumonic devices from your past coming forward to remind you, counting was like music. When you counted, the steady rhythm soothed you.

Mind starting to hum from the chemical rush, sounds became crisper. Someone had shut off the lights. Brightness from the bathroom painted the floor next to your bed. Soft. Warm.

emYes. Focus on the light, Y/N/em

Eyes drooping for a moment, then snapping back as you smelled familiar musks.

Gabriel and Dean were finally in focus. They urged you to lie down, both crouched next to you. Trying to obey, it felt like you were moving through jello. Dean stroked your forehead while Gabriel whispered slowly in Enochian next to your ear.

emPah Deh Rah Graupha Gisg Und Stall Ourh Van Med Graupha/em

It was beautiful and centering. Your breathing slowed. The world came back to you a bit.

"There you go, sugar. Good girl" Gabriel praised, lifting you to a sitting position. All he had to do was look you in the eyes and the tears started to fall. So many different emotions flooded your head. Gabriel felt every one, he knew what you needed.

"Dean, switch with me. Come hold her" Gabriel instructed. Dean moved to your front, holding you close, his hands resting on your waist. Gabriel moved behind you, his hands above Deans, snapping his fingers causing your iHome to roar to life.

emDon't throw my name 'round here like that/em

emYou could get us in some troubleem

emTalking that way and/em

emMonday you got me that's a fact/em

emYou could get me in some trouble/em

The boys instinctively began to sway slowly to the rhythm, guiding your body to follow suit. A couple of deep slow breaths later, your tears subsided, you became acutely aware of how both boys held you so lovingly. It felt complete.

Almost.

Something at the back of your heart said a part was still missing. Flashes of soft caresses raced through your mind. Both of them. Pressed to you. Breathing them in. How could you not imagine them touching you all over. A low moan from you had Dean holding his breath, feeling the mood shift all the way to his instantly tight pants. Gabriel smirked, noting Dean's action, having heard you crystal clear.

Lost in the swaying, Dean locked eyes with Gabriel. A silent conversation began between them.

Dean: emDude. Ground rules./em

Gabriel: emChicken/em

Dean: emIm ignoring that/em

Dean: emAccidental touching ok...No kissing each other...Don't touch my ass...M'fine working as a, uh, team/em

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, emTeamwork makes the dream work, Dean-o/em

A chuff from Dean.

Gabriel: emThis isn't my first rodeo, cowboy. Just follow my lead and I can promise a good time./em

Dean: emOh, and, no homo/em

Gabriel: emSeriously, Dean? Look, just do as you're told and stop eye fucking me before I take you up on the offer, princess/em.

Dean immediately blushed and yielded, surprised at the sudden tingling running through him. Burying his face into your neck, you felt Dean's teeth scraping and licking your pulse points. His hands moved to your nipples, stoking lightly with his thumbs through the T-shirt of his you'd borrowed. Shuddering a little, your fingers ghosted over the already bare, chiseled chest of the hunter in front of you. Hands still traveling, your fingertips grazed Dean's five o'clock shadow, lacing into his sandy blonde hair.

That became the moment of Gabriel's assault on the other side of your neck, his hands stoking your ass.

An obscenely loud moan escaped from your lips. One of your hands from Dean's head flew behind you to grab the archangel, pulling him closer. Grunting loudly, Gabriel's hand shot out, a crisp sound filling the air.

emI torture you/em

emTake my hand through the flames/em

emI torture you/em

emI'm a slave to your games/em

emI'm just a sucker for pain/em

emI wanna chain you up/em

emI wanna tie you down/em

emI'm just a sucker for pain/em

Dean's mind got dirty. Going off of his naughty thoughts, he dragged his hands down your arms, reaching your wrists, urging you to raise them above your head. Dean imagined there being leather handcuffs to clasp you into. Thanks to trickster mind reading, there suddenly were.

"Okay, sweetheart" Dean whispered into your ear, clicking the cuffs closed, "Color system. Now tell me the colors".

"Green" you gasped, feeling Gabriel moved to teasing your nipples. Dean's hands moved to cup your face, his thumbs playing with your bottom lip. "Go on" Dean breathed, staying millimeters away from contact.

"Yellow" you whispered.

Gabriel moved from behind you to grab something. Dean's hands were now grasping the neck of the T-shirt. "And?" He asked, eyes locking on yours.

"I won't be needing the last one" you answered confidently.

strongRIIIIPP/strong

Like some kind of beast, Dean had torn the T-shirt clean down the middle, exposing your naked breasts. Three thoughts entered your mind.

-emHoly shit Dean. How strong are you/em?

-emThat was hot as fuck/em

-emThat motherfucker GAVE me this shirt/em

In that order.

Anger flashed across your face. Dean took one look, rolled his eyes, then promised, "I'll give you another one". His gaze turned predatory. "Finish it".

"R-Red" you pushed out, being instantly aware of the ache building below.

"Good girl" Dean purred slowly, stroking your cheek. "Such a good girl." A hard blush flooded your cheeks, instantly loving being told you were a 'good girl'. It felt naughty. Seeing your pupils quickly dilate along with the schoolgirl blush at his words, he smirked. "I think our girl has a praise kink, Gabe. What do you think we should do about that?"

Dean had just referred to you as "our girl" to Gabriel. Both you and the archangel had caught it, letting it fill you with endorphins from the ecstasy of Dean's acceptance.

Gabriel cleared his throat, moving the object in his hand slowly up your body, "I think good girls get rewards, and bad girls, he paused, moving the black, silk blindfold over your eyes. "Bad girls get punished" he finished, whispering into the back of your neck. "Color?" Gabriel asked, tying the blindfold into place.

"Green" you breathed.

"Dean- gloves" Gabriel ordered. Gloves? Rattling sounds came from your left side, as both men left your body, now occupied by the table you guessed was there. Twisting towards the noise, you attempted to shield your body, your hunter instincts kicking in. "Be a good girl and stay still, if you know what's good for you" Dean warned.

Four hands, covered in some kind of soft fur, latched to your body. Neck, breasts, stomach, back, ass- it felt like they were everywhere. It lit up your sensitive areas like a switchboard, jerking you upwards in surprise. "Shit", you whispered, realizing your error.

"And you were doing so well, sweetheart" Dean's voice rang out, his hands leaving you. Gabriel's hands also departing made you whine in despair.

"What if Y/N apologizes, Dean?" Gabriel mused playfully, in a deep, sultry voice.

Dean matched Gabriel's tone, challenging you, "Guess that depends on the apology".

Mind racing for a moment, you settled on the one answer that might break Dean.

Pursing your lips, speaking as innocently as possible, you responded with, "I'm sorry Daddy. Won't happen again. Promise."

The body shudder you felt emanating from Dean told you everything. From over your shoulder, Gabriel responded for the now slack jawed Dean, "10 points to Hufflepuff, sugar".

The smile forming on your smug face quickly disappeared as you felt Dean drop to his knees, fingers hooking into your underwear. Hot breath from his mouth leaked through the fabric barrier. Slowly Dean's fingers dragged your underwear over your thighs, urging you to lift each foot as he caressed each calf, then discarding the black panties. Picking up your right leg, he hoisting your knee onto his shoulder, opening you up nicely for what he had planned.

"Let's try this again, sweetheart. No coming until I say" Dean demanded practically kissing your pussy quickly dove into your folds, hell bent on making you break his rule.

Gabriel uncapped something you'd correctly guess was lube, sliding his fingers over your back entrance, now teasing your other hole. Whimpers from you made Gabriel smile against your neck. "Color, sugar?"

"Fuck!" Was the only reply he got from you.

Both of them stopped their movements, and waited, causing you to moan. "Fucks not a color, Darlin" Gabriel teased.

"Green!" You managed to get out.

Returning to their individual tasks, somehow working in tandem, you were starting to unravel. At this point, Gabriel had two fingers inside you, Dean too, mouth worshiping your clit. Gabriel added a third finger and pulled your hair, exposing your neck, placing a sensual bite on your collarbone.

That did it. The orgasm that tore through your body made you scream as it dripped down Dean's chin and your left thigh.

"Bad girl it is, then" Dean said standing, placing your leg back on the ground.

"N-not fair!" You protested, rocking against Gabriel's fingers.

"Never said we'd play fair, sugar" Gabriel quipped, moving his hands from your ass, giving both your nipples a quick pinch.

"Paddle, Dean" Gabriel requested, holding out his hand. Dean complied, situating his hands in your hair, gripping hard, holding you in place. "You gonna be a good girl for your punishment?" Dean asked practically pressed to your lips.

"Yes, Daddy. Ah!" You cried out as the paddle smacked your ass, your lips touched Dean's from the recoil.

"Colo-" Dean started to say.

"Green! Green!" You interrupted desperately.

"Someone likes that. I think 5 should do it. Count em off Dean. " Gabriel ordered.

emsmack/em

"Uhng" you gasped, your mouth opening slightly. "One" Dean spoke, his words sounded like silk, so fucking smooth. He was mesmerized with face you were making.

emsmack/em

"Ah!" Your mouth now hanging wide open. Dean took the opportunity. "Two" he stated, sliding a finger into your mouth. Instinctively, you clamped down, sucking and tonguing at the digit there.

emsmack/em

A muffled moan from your closed mouth, now sucking furiously on Dean's finger, his breath hitched. "Three". The countdown now having an effect on two of you.

emsmack/em

A low, guttural hum was your answer this time. Dean moved a hand to the back of the blindfold, "F-Four" he stuttered, fumbling with the knot.

emsmack/em

"Five" Gabriel growled. Dean removed the blindfold and bit your bottom lip. "Such a good girl. Mm, you deserve a reward". At some point, Gabriel and Dean had removed the last articles of their clothing, both of their erections now free.

Dean hooked both of your legs, raising your knees toward your shoulders. Slowly. Achingly slowly, you felt both of them line up into position to fill you entirely. Just the thought of what's to come heated you.

"Color?" Dean said as he touched his already leaking tip to your soaked entrance.

"Mmmffuck...Shit...Yellow" sudden apprehension causing you to hesitate.

"You want us to stop, sweetheart?" Dean gingerly asked.

"Mmmm no. Not exactly. Just wanna touch you both" you confessed.

emsnap/em

The cuffs disappeared, freeing your hands. One hand moved swiftly to the back of Dean's head, the other clawing at Gabriel's thigh.

Dean slid in to your tight walls, holding your hips fiercely, groaning unabashed at the sensation. But then he stilled himself, nodding to Gabriel over your shoulder.

Tentatively, Gabriel eased his sizable length into your backside, whispering encouragements, as he stretching you out completely. Both of them seated in you, not moving, in the most torturous way.

The room was full of panting from all three of you. Finding your voice, you squeaked out, "Fuck. Someone move!"

Dean's hands on your waist, Gabriel's on your breasts, they both started to rut into you with the smallest of movements. Obscene moans replaced the desperate panting. The pace picked up, your moans turned to cries of ecstasy as they bounced you between them.

Deafening screams urged them on as they fucked you through orgasm after orgasm, your body began to vibrate from the intensity.

With your head resting back on Gabriel's shoulder, you missed Dean eyes locking onto the archangels, completely entranced, as his release approached.

Gabriel returned Dean's gaze, unafraid, challenging him to do something. When Dean made no move Gabriel mocked again, telepathically.

emChicken/em

One final clench from you drove them both over the edge, gripping you tightly as they came hard.

Dean became privy to one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Gabriel's grace, once again, made both your eyes glow a brilliant gold. Mesmerized, Dean reached out one hand, grabbing a surprised Gabriel by the scruff of his hair, yanking him hard until their faces collided in a searing kiss.

Seeing both of them fight for domination with tongues was enough to make you come again. Hard. The boys groaned at the sudden tightness which only made the kiss hotter.

Pulling away from the now blushing angel, Dean announced with fervor, "Nobody calls me chicken, feathers".

"Good to know, chickadee" Gabriel shot back.

The witty banter carried on, you became lost in sensation of the skin to skin contact shared between the three of you. Taking the opportunity of your proximity, the vibrations you felt jolted your previous conversation with Gabriel and you honed in on the feeling.

Laughing at their verbal sparring, you suddenly felt the emotional sensation Gabriel had described. It was coming from both of them. Compersion. Now it made sense.


End file.
